The present invention relates to a printer for forming a toner image to be transferred onto a work piece.
In a prior art printer, a latent image roller adapted to be electrified in such a manner that an electrostatic latent image is formed thereon transmits a torque from a motor to an image developing roller for holding thereon toner to be supplied onto the latent image roller so that the electrostatic latent image is developed by the toner to form a toner image.